The broad goals of this project are: 1) To determine the role of pattern of sex steroid feedback in the human male. 2) To perform tandem studies in normal men and men with gonadotropin releasing hormone (GnRH) deficiency for dissection of hypothalamic and pituitary responses to sex steroids. 3) To compare the relative roles of estrogen and testosterone in sex steroid feedback.